Titanium
by MockingCody
Summary: Gale is a soldier, Madge is a naval nurse, here they both are stuck on an island dealing with their friends, and working, while a evil dictator plots an all out world war. AU - Gadge - Slightly based off of Pearl Harbor. WARNING: Character Deaths down the road.
1. Chapter 1

**My second attempt at a long Gadge story, and I actually have interest in this one, so I really hope you enjoy it. This story is slightly based off the story and movie of Pearl Harbor, as well as my parent's story, as my parents met on the island of Guam while they were stationed there for the military, so some of the interesting stuff that happened to them may happen in this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games and all characters in the franchise are owned by Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"_When you love someone, you'll do anything for them, even when the enemy is firing it's guns and dropping it's bombs, love will find a way to survive."_

* * *

Palms trees blowing in the breeze, the smell of fresh fruit, and the sound of crashing waves on the beach were the many things on the mind and in the ear of the blonde naval nurse as she made her way towards the fairly large housing complex that she would be living in for the next year. The blonde's name is Madge Undersee, fresh out of Navy academy, and nursing-school, as she was hand-picked to be stationed on the island of Pariah a relatively small island off the coast of Rovelia.

Madge's blue eyes dart across the many friendly natives of the small island, she was not used to such smiling beings, as she came from a sad city on the continent of Rovelia. Her face brightens as she walks up the brick path towards the complex, her suitcase rolling behind her. She kept thinking that the map in her hand didn't exactly help much, as the signs were fairly easy to understand.

The structure at the end of the brick path was magnificent, palm trees littered the lawn, and a young woman with blonde pigtails sat on a wooden swing in the yard, whistling, and obviously awaiting her arrival. Madge smiles at the the woman, who's face brightens, and she hops off the swing and rushes over to greet the new nurse.

"You must be Margaret Undersee! The new nurse?" Madge noted that the girl was very friendly, and she offers a nod, still smiling. "Yes, but you can call me Madge. Everyone does." Madge shrugs off her purse and lays it on her suitcase behind her.

"I'm Delly Cartwright." The other blonde gives Madge the naval salute, in which Madge returns a usual greeting between two women in the Navy.

"It's nice to meet you, Delly." Madge grips her suitcase once more and shoulders her purse. "This place is amazing, when did you arrive?"

Delly bounce walks with Madge and smiles again, "Like four days ago. I mean, it doesn't surprise me that they are going hardcore and picking naval nurses, I'm just surprised that I got chosen."

Madge wasn't so surprised, the world was basically on it's last straw, like a world war was going to begin at any moment. President Snow of Panem was plotting his attacks slowly, starting with abducting soldiers off of ships. He wants to start a war against Pariah, and it's president, President Coin.

Delly quickly opens the door and gestures for Madge to roll her luggage inside. Madge's eyes widen at the inside of the complex, hardwood floors and beautiful painted walls of the island's beaches filled her eyes with amazement. A seashell chandelier hung from the ceiling, the wooden staircase rose upwards towards the second floor. Madge didn't realize she was staring in silence with an awed expression.

Delly just smiled and waved it off, "That was my reaction too." Her eyes widen with glee, "OHMYGOD you have to meet everyone else!" Madge watches her dart over to the staircase and shouts quite loudly "GIRLS SHE'S HERE!." Madge hears movement upstairs and several girls emerge from the upstairs at different paces.

The first was a girl with darker skin, with long curled black hair, Madge notes her gray eyes. The dark-skinned girl offers her a smile, "I'm Bristel." She says while doing the naval salute, which Madge returns.

The second was another dark-haired girl, her long straight hair framed her face, and her green eyes stood out to Madge the most. "Hello, I'm Annie." She also does the salute, and Madge returns it once more.

The last one to come down was a blonde with her long hair pinned up, the girl gives her a once-over and rolls her eyes. "Great another blonde. I'm Glimmer." The girl does a mocking salute before leaving the room with a noise of disgust.

Madge notes the looks that Bristel, Annie, and Delly share, Annie speaks up with a smile, "Don't mind her, she's just poisonous to anyone who isn't rich like her parents."

Madge raises an eyebrow, "Well, I am a MAYOR'S DAUGHTER." She yells the last part so the blonde in the other room can hear her. She turns back to the other three and smiles, "I'm Madge Undersee."

Bristel grabs her arm, also smiling. "Welcome to Pariah."

* * *

Gale Hawthorne and Finnick Odair ran down the barracks with mischievous smiles on their faces, an angry young man chased after them his face full of annoyance. "DAMN IT GUYS GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled after the two, who just kept running.

Gale skids to a halt near the end of the room, and Finnick slams into him soon after, laughing. Gale holds up a small note with a heart on the top. He glances to Finnick who grabbed onto Thom's collar as he ran up to them. "Dear Bristel, I miss you so much- you make me feel so happy... Do I really need to continue?"

Thom glares angrily at him while desperately trying to get out of Finnick's hold. "Not cool, Gale."

"This is what you get for leaving your damn love letters everywhere, man." Gale smirks down at his friend. Secretly Gale only teased his friend out of jealousy, all the young soldier really wants is a girl of his own.

"Stop terrorizing Thom, Gale." A girl calls from the doorway. Her long hair tied in a braid, her stern look was enough for Gale to pass the note back to Thom, who snatches it with more force than what was needed. The girl makes her way to her bunk another girl following behind her.

"Spoiling my fun, Catnip?" Gale asks walking towards her with a smirk, using his usual nickname.

"No, I'm saving your ass. If Cato was in here he'd be pissed that you were goofing off." She replies.

"Cadet Serious needs to loosen up." Finnick quips, the soldier notices the girls of the platoon shrugging on their jackets, "Oooh, where are we going?"

The girl behind Katniss gives them a smug look, "You're not going anywhere. Katniss and I have to go see her childhood friend that just got on the island. We're planning on inviting her and her nurse friends to the club tomorrow night." Thom perks up at the sound of this.

Gale's eyebrows shoot up, "Is she good looking?" Ignoring Thom's now overly-excited face.

"She's out of your league, Dumbass." Katniss replies bluntly.

Finnick bursts into laughs, "Those ladies are in the military yet they stay in the hospitals, while we're out here doing all the hard work. You don't want a girl like that, man."

Katniss raises an eyebrow, "And if Panem attacks who do you think will be fixing your ass up?" Finnick frowns and tries to think of a comeback. "That's what I thought." Katniss finishes with a smirk.

Gale watches the two girls go, curiously.

* * *

Madge has carefully placed her things in the appropriate places in her room. Her medical books were neatly stacked on the desk in the corner, and her wardrobe was filled with it's contents to the brim. The blonde mentally went over a checklist of what she'd need to do before her first day at the hospital tomorrow, though she was brought out of her thoughts by the shouting of Delly downstairs, "MADGIE YOU GOT A VISITOR!" Of course Madge knew who it was, it would have to be her childhood friend, Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss happened to be stationed on the island in platoon 378, one of only two girls in her group. She quickly pins back her hair and runs down the steps and smiles as she takes in sight of her now more muscular friend.

Katniss smiles back and throws her arms around Madge which the girl returns happily. Madge takes a mental note that the girl standing beside them raises her eyebrows, she probably wasn't used to Katniss showing affection towards people. The girl had long hair that framed her face nicely. "It's so good to see you." Katniss speaks up as she pulls away from Madge.

Madge nods, "Likewise, how have you been? We need to catch up."

The girl next to Katniss speaks up, "Maybe tomorrow night." She says to Madge with a shine in her eyes.

Madge glances at Katniss curiously, which makes Katniss laugh "This is Johanna Mason, she's part of my platoon, and what she means is that my platoon is going to the clubhouse on main street. We'd thought we'd invite you and your nurse friends."

"OHMYGOD YES!" Delly screams out from behind Madge causing the former to jump.

Madge notices Katniss's raised eyebrow and she clears her throat, "Oh, um these are my 'nurse friends.' Delly, Annie, and Bristel. Glimmer is upstairs probably plotting my death."

Katniss nods at the girls returning to her usual quiet state. Johanna just gives a quick hello and wave.

Madge tilts her head slightly, "I'll think about it. I just got here, and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to party."

Katniss nods in understanding and turns to Johanna, the two nod at each other before walking outside. "Call me and let me know if you're going to come, Madge. I'll introduce you to the rest of the platoon.

Madge nods her head, "Alright, talk to you soon!" She closes the door and turns to her three new friends who all stare at her. "What?"

"OHMYGOD WE HAVE TO GO, MADGIE! I BET HER FRIENDS ARE ALL HOT!" Delly squeals bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I have a thing for soldier boys." She adds with a sly smirk.

Bristel and Annie cringe at her loud squealing. "Delly, it's up to Madge. I mean we're not going without her," Annie states to the excited girl which causes the girl to look crestfallen, and the other two turn to Madge awaiting a decision. Madge stands there thinking it over.

* * *

**I hope this was okay for a 'starter', Let me know what you think! I'll only write the next chapter if people actually want to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I can feel my heart beating with fear, finally I'm breathing again, won't let this chance go by, watch me while I come alive. Every second you awaken my soul, rushing over me taking control, right before my very eyes, watch me while I come alive._

Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen walked the streets back to base slowly, idle chat exchanged between the two soldiers, the usual banter that the two girls used.. Though, Katniss grew up as a quiet person, and yet still keeps those same qualities, she enjoys Johanna's company. "So, I'm guessing you went to school with her when you were younger?" Johanna asks her after a moment of silence.

Katniss nods, stepping over a curb onto the sidewalk along the main street, Johanna followed close behind. "Yes, she and I would sit together and we usually worked together on projects, though we rarely spoke."

Johanna laughs and scoffs at her words, "What kind of friendship doesn't involve talking? Granted most of my friends were boys. And I'd hit them if they spoke to me a wrong way."

Katniss shrugs, "Madge and I just felt comfortable enough to not talk, but it's nice to see she got out of her shell and made friends with those nurses."

"What was up with the one with pigtails? She sounded like a squealing pig." Katniss shakes her head and smiles at her friend's blunt nature. She was glad for Jo's company, even if her personality rubs off on people the wrong way. She was about to comment but her nose catches the smell of the bakery, that she always passes when she goes for her daily jogs in the morning. She whips her head around to the small red building that sits nestled between two larger establishments, a smart business choice, as it makes the building stand out.

"Jesus, that smells good." Johanna comments, still walking.

Katniss smiles and grabs her friend's shoulder, causing the other girl to yelp uncharacteristically. "I think we should get some goods for the platoon." Johanna frowns and shrugs her shoulders.

"We should get something for sergeant as well, I don't feel like getting my ass chewed, I'd rather have him chewing on a doughnut or a cookie." The two girls casually walked across the extremely none-busy road.

Johanna rushes forward and pulls the door open with a smile, and mocks a bow. Katniss just laughs and enters the bakery, sighing as the smell amplifies her senses. Her eyes eye the many cases of baked goods, cookies and different assorted cakes littered the displays.

"I just cleaned that display, and now you're covering it with your drool" A male voice jokes from behind the counter.

She hears Johanna pipe up with laughter, "Ohohoho, a sassy baker."

Katniss gives an apologetic look to the blonde, "Sorry."

He shakes his head, "It's no problem. I'm glad they look so appealing." He pauses, "So what can I do for you ladies." He eyes their training uniforms that was mostly worn by the soldiers training on the island, "And thank you for your service."

The girls exchange glances, "Thank you, and just a dozen chocolate chip cookies." Johanna tells him, pulling the appropriate amount of money and handing it to him.

"You got it." he replies, and exchanges the change and goes to prepare the box.

Johanna grips Katniss shoulder and and smirks at her friend, she saw that look. "You sure it was the food you were drooling about?" In return Katniss glares at Jo, before smiling.

"He is cute." She says plainly.

"Well thank you." They hear him say, and they both whip around with alarmed facial expressions.

He places the box on the counter and slides it towards Johanna who takes it happily, "We say that about all the bakers here on the island she tells him, grinning."

"I bet." He replies, also grinning. Katniss remains silent.

"We'll see you around, Baker." Johanna pipes up and she steers her friend towards the door.

"Peeta." The baker calls out, watching the two of them amused. Johanna turns back and smiles with a nod.

Katniss on the other hand keeps walking, which makes Johanna roll her eyes. Peeta just watches them leave and then returns to baking, smiling.

Madge found herself sitting on a floor cushion in the sitting room of the complex the other nurses sitting in an oval shape before her. The girls were exchanging stories and their plans, even Glimmer sat with them, though she did have a scowl on her face.

"So, then Thom laid out a picnic on the beach and he was so sweet, he carried me to the blanket and it was just so romantic." Bristel gushed to the girls about her latest date with her boyfriend.

"My god, you got that boy whipped." Glimmer tells her leaning back on her hands.

Madge, Annie and Delly however were intrigued with the story, happy that Bristel has such a good relationship.

Annie glares over at Glimmer which just rolls off the snarky blonde. "Well not all of us can be the queen of scaring men away, Glimmer."

"Wrong, I only scare the losers away." Glimmer offers, besides I have men back at home waiting for me.

"Men- as in plural?" Delly asks innocently.

"Of course. A gal has to keep her options open." Glimmer tells the girls proudly. The blonde then turns to Madge, "So what about you? Got any playthings back home?"

Madge frowns at the question, "If you mean guys, then no."

Delly smiles, "Don't worry, Madgie, maybe there's a guy on the island for you. Oooh! What about your friend's soldier buddies, I'm sure they'd love a hot piece of nurse like you."

"I don't think I'd get along with a soldier." Madge replies.

"More for me then, I love me some tough soldier boys." Annie says shortly after, causing the girls to laugh except Glimmer who rolls her eyes once more.

"Not to change the subject from hot soldier boys, but what's the hospital like here?" Madge asks recovering from her laugh.

"It's smallish." Glimmer replies to her plainly, studying her nails with a bored expression. "The doctors are nice, but it's small and it doesn't offer a lot of breathing room."

"As much as I hate to say it, Glimmer is right." Bristel agrees to with the girl which just makes Glimmer give her an over-exaggerated smile back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Madge excuses herself from the group politely, stating that she was tired from her trip to the island. She couldn't help the bad feeling she had in the pit of her conscious, that something was going to happen, something terrible. She had this feeling before, back when Katniss and her were still in school, the feeling kept bugging her until she told her father. Luckily he heeded her warning and her school was investigated, they found a bomb in the ceiling of the school, they never caught who had placed it there.

She takes a bath, letting the soothing warm water wash away the dirtiness that she felt from the flight here. She kept thinking of the 'club' that Katniss invited her friends and herself to. She knew from experience that she wasn't a partier, since she was forced to place a good face on and attend those retched parties that her father had to host in her old home.

She drains the tub, dries off, changes, and heads to bed. Silently praying for a good night's rest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Johanna and Katniss brought the baked goods back to the team, it would be an understatement that the boys were happily chowing down. Johanna had made the joke that you can take the boy out of the teen, but you can't take the teen out of the boy. Jo's quips usually brightened Katniss up, however the soldier fell into a sour mood. One that her friend Gale picked up on straight away.

"What's up with you? You bring a bunch of men cookies and you don't feel happy about doing your job as a woman?" Gale wasn't at all sexist, he just knew how to push her buttons.

"There's men in this room? Can't wait to meet them, Johanna has been dying for a good lay." Katniss rolls her eyes before placing a serious face on. "Guess I'm just tired from the day's training."

"Well stop being such a girl, and suck it up, princess. Besides, I need you bright and cheerful, so I can woo this friend of yours tomorrow night." Gale was curious about the nurse Katniss had mentioned, and the thought of meeting her had never left his mind.

"Did I not tell you that she was-"

"Out of my league, yeah-yeah, but no girl can resist the Hawthorne charm." He gloats happily.

"Oh yeah. I remember the time you tried that charm on Johanna." Katniss teases with a triumphing smile.

"She punched me in the face, made my nose bleed, and threatened to castrate me, yes I remember." Gale's mood dropped with a frown, but picked right back up. "But—hey the Hawthorne charm is real! My brother charmed your sister when they met."

"Gale, she punched him mid-sentence." She reminds him proudly.

"Oh right."

"The boys in your family suck."

"I think I'm starting to agree with you."

The two are jarred from their conversation, at the sound of the barrack's door opening, followed by the sound of heavy boots on the floor. The mostly-silent Cato hops up quickly and salutes which causes the others to just smirk and roll their eyes at. "Sir" The muscular blonde grunts loudly.

The Sergeant raises an eyebrow with a not-so-serious face. "Calm down there, muscles." Gale watches as his friend relaxes and sits down, blushing. Gale had noted the first time he met Cato, that he was a quiet guy, usually sticking to himself, but otherwise was honorable and just wants to be the best soldier he can be.

"Good, job on training today, troops. You showed those Navy pansies on their boats out there in the harbor how real soldiers train."

Gale knew that the Naval soldiers wouldn't take offense to this, as it was usual for the four branches of military to take jabs at each other

Gale also knew that the platoon looked up to Sergeant Haymitch Abernathy. This honroable man, when he was younger, used to be an alcoholic after losing the love of his life. Though later he changed his ways and joined the military, and rose ranks until he became a respectful sergeant.

Gale nods to Katniss before leaning on his back, allowing his mind to wonder to other places.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooO

The next morning was a hustle and bustle at the nurse's estate. Madge had noted that her knew friends were like mice, running from a cat, starting their day with their own usual routines. Madge, however stuck to her routine, taking a quick shower and doing her other bathroom needs, before changing into a a simple outfit, knowing that she'll get her scrubs and nurse's uniform when she arrives at the hospital.

She then clips up her blonde hair before, making her bed and walking down the stairs towards the kitchen where an already nurse-uniformed Glimmer was flipping pancakes on a stove. A bowl of freshly cut papaya sat on the dining table.

"I'm making breakfast because Delly and Bristel suck at cooking, and I'm afraid to find out how you and Annie cook your food." The other blonde says bluntly, before flipping a pancake.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." Madge replies back with a sincere smile, perhaps the girl wasn't all bad.

"Whatever. How'd you sleep anyways?"

"Very well actually. I kept my window open so I can hear the waves. It's a really serene thing to fall asleep to."

"Had the same reaction here." Silence falls between the two girls, however it didn't last long for Delly quickly rushes into the room, her hair down this time.

"Smells good in here!" The chirpy girl, practically skips over to the fridge, pulling out a pitcher filled with a yellow-colored liquid. "Hope you like fresh-squeezed juice, Madgie."

Annie and Bristel both walks into the kitchen, Annie yawning in the process. They both sit down without comment.

Madge takes the down-time to look around the kitchen, it was roomy, painted again with beach scenery , very pretty Though something moving caught her eye in the corner near the dishwasher. Something, black, big and furry with huge legs.

She couldn't stop it, she jumped up and screamed out, "KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Delly whips around and squeals as well, which makes Annie and Bristel flinch, the former had a face of annoyance on.

The loud SMACK echoed in the room, as Glimmer with a smile, removes the (different) spatula from the wall, a now crushed spider on it. She proceeds, unfazed, to wash it in the sink.

Madge sits down, blushing and embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm not a big fan of spiders."

Annie gives her a look of understanding, "Don't worry about it, Delly hates them to."

Madge glances at Delly, the blonde looked like a nervous wreck, as she kept checking around the room including the table for any more arachnids.

"You better get used to them though." Glimmer points out the obvious. "They're everywhere here."

Something told Madge that she would be checking her sheets and blankets every night before falling asleep, something she definitely wasn't looking forward to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fun fact, I got the spider scene from my mom, as she always told me how big the spiders were in Guam and how she attacked them with whatever she had on her, including a spatula. (I'm also now shipping GlimmerxSpatulas.**

**I also want to point out that this chapter will probably be the most Everlark that this fic will contain, as this is a Gadge story, not an Everlark story.**

**The next chapter will probably be a couple days, as school work is kicking my butt.**


End file.
